


Touch

by Baekhanded



Series: Soriku Ficlets [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teasing, playful, practice, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Sora just wants to practice





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetatertot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetatertot/gifts), [fadeawayradiate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/gifts), [Space_Kry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Kry/gifts).



> Inspired by another song!!! Have a listen if you feel like it!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvU2MvLXutY

The sun was setting and Sora  _ still  _ hadn’t found his friend. He had  _ plans _ today!

 

He ran through the halls and skidded to a halt at Kairi in the kitchen, “Hey! Do you know where I can find Riku?” 

 

She looked to him, amusement clear in her eyes, “Did you try the training field?”

 

Sora’s face fell, but his eyes brightened. Of course! It was so obvious- where he wanted to lure him after all!

 

“Thanks Kairi!” he shouted, turning on his heel and running towards their training grounds.

 

_ Wouldn’t ya know it? _ He laughed to himself, there Riku was. Practicing. As if he didn’t have anything else to do.

 

He didn’t, but neither did Sora.

 

“Riku!” he called, eyes bright as he watched him stop mid-swing to turn to Sora. A smile works its way across his face.

 

“Sora,” he says, amusement inching across his face as Sora approaches, “what brings you here.”   
  
It’s not really a question.

 

“Oh~ You know. You have a keyblade,  _ I  _ have a keyblade. You don’t have a partner,  _ I  _ don’t have a partner.”

 

It’s not really an answer.

 

A foot shifts. 

 

His heart beats faster, then it’s metal on metal.

 

Sparks fly as shots are taken and dodged. Parry, block, dodge, swing. Flashes of blue on blue. The Sky meets the Sea.

 

It’s like time stops for them, as they dance around each other. Kicking up grass and dirt- laughter echoing off of trees as each boy is evenly matched.

 

Then a misstep and the Sky gets pinned to a tree. 

 

Both are breathing heavy. Both’s eyes are bright.

 

“I win.” Sora says, breathless.

 

Riku’s mouth quirks and he steps closer, “How do you figure that? I have you pinned”

 

Sora hums, "Exactly."

 

He releases his keyblade to trail his fingertips lightly along Riku’s arm. 

 

Fingertip brushes fingertip and Riku takes another step closer. There’s almost no space between them.

 

“Let’s bring our hearts closer to each other.” Sora’s voice is almost a whisper, staring up into Riku’s eyes.

 

He closes the distance. Chest to chest. Heart to heart.

 

“Stay, just like this.” it’s almost a sigh.

 

He tilts his head back just slightly, resting it against the tree to easier look at Riku.

 

Riku’s eyes are bright and amused. His hand comes up and cups Sora’s cheek.

 

He leans into it, nuzzling into the calloused warmth, eyes still on Riku’s.

 

It’s only them out here, the sun and their friends having long since said goodnight. Left them to their play- their games. 

 

It’s a funny little dance. A funny little courting, but that’s how it was always going to be.

 

Teasing into action, then closing the distance.

 

His fingers curl into Riku’s hair, and their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> i will 100% take requests so if yall have a soriku song or idea i will write it for you ;)


End file.
